The Never Ending Hell we go Through
by Codebreaker22
Summary: Heh heh...Well, the summary couldn't fit in so its in the story ok? (- . -;)


The Never Ending Hell we go Through

Summary:Edward and Alphonse came back to Resembool to discuss what they had found in their research from the East and the West, but to their luck history had decided it would repeat itself. Receiving an urgent call from Hawkeye stating that; After 6 years of being raised as a normal boy Selim Bradley has finally started acting as the monster he was originally made as...a Hummuculi. To make matters worse a man in Xing has been creating Chimeras and are sending them to Amestris to...capture Edward and Alphonse. How will both boys try to fight Selim while trying to stop the Chimera maker named "Father"?

A/N: Hi readers nice to see you again. Well, not see but Oh! You now what I mean! Anyway, this is my first time writing for Adventure so please tell me what you think! Also, this might have a little blood and injuries and stuff so tell me if I need to change the rating to M ok? Well I'll stop talking now!

WARNING: SPOILERS! AND POSSIBLY BLOOD AND STUFF, CURSING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Elric brothers because I'm too dumb to create such an awesome plot like that! ^ ^

...

:Alphonse:

Still my senses were getting used to the smells and the noises of the world. People bustled by minding their own business as they scurried along to the next train, or down the platform and to the nearest town. Drowned chatter was all that was heard and a warm breeze danced across my slightly tanned skin, making me shiver. It smelt of burnt oil and was stuffy, but what do you expect from a train station anyway, smells of roses? My golden eyes trailed towards the sky gazing at it painted beauty. The colors of fiery red and orange resonated so well with the fading pink and purple.

A audible grunt got my dazed attention. I blushed embarrassed fumbling through my oversized pocket searching for my ticket. Finding the destined item I smoothed out the tiny crinkles it obtained in its journey laying in my pocket.

A man wearing a bluish uniform similar to the military ones with their sleek button-ups out stretched an over worked hand toward me asking for my ticket. I handed the thin slip of paper to the man and he punched a few holes in it handing it back to me signaling I can board.

Smiling to myself, I climbed aboard my destined train making it shake as I boarded. The wooden flooring squeaked as I walked down the narrow aisle passing by mostly amestrian families. A sigh parted my lips as if finally I could finally take a break from studying in Xing and in the East areas for all these years and see my family once again.

I sat in an empty row close to the back of the car were usually scarcely people sat. Mustering little strength I slid the window open feeling the same warm breeze outside. A puff of steam emitted from somewhere underneath the engine and a ear stinging whistle for me by that matter was heard throughout the station.

Slowly, I felt motion under me, feeling it gradually advance faster. People staying at the platform waved good bye as their loved ones sped away. Looking out the open window everything glided by. The fresh vegetation seemed to zip by, but the towering buildings of Yous Well seemed to pass slowly.

I laid my head onto the side of the window letting the wind smother my face putting me in a trance.

"Finally–" I whispered to no-one in particular. "I'll see brother again!"

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

:Edward:

I set the plate full of roasted chicken with the side of mash potatoes down on the pine table earning a slight 'thunk'. My footing backed away from the set table gazing at my work.

Four chairs were perfectly placed under the pine woodwork that held an abundance of food. Roasted chicken and mashed potatoes sat side by side in the center of the feast while surrounded by various cut bread and salads added with Apple Pie and Cherry Pie of course made by Winry. I couldn't help but smile at my creation I learned from the West for Alphonse.

Only the day before yesterday had I come back from my journey from the West, obtaining a hunch to prove this theory both my brother and I had come up with before our search had begun. Something like Equivalent Exchange but instead of giving equal value back you give something more. And I do have a theory that might just work.

But, today Al was going to come home once again reuniting as a family once more. So all I want to do is catch up with him for the time being before we start throwing the scientific terms everywhere.

I glanced behind me spotting Winry at the kitchen sink washing her hands rinsing all the food off. She turned to me sharing the same smile I wore right that second. "You ready?" She asked looking at the banquet of food. I nodded in dazed response looking out the window at the fiery sun set.

"Any minute now he'll be home!" I said with pure happiness in my eyes.

:Narrator:

As if right on cue a knock was heard at the front door. Like children they scurried to the front door and hastily opened it revealing a just as excited Alphonse. All three friends were smothered in a warm embrace by each other.

"Welcome back you two!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged the pair. Both boys laughed and hugged her back.

— At Dinner —

All four of them Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Pinako sat at the table gobbling up the feast. Especially the boys. Alphonse still was in wonderment with the taste and how it danced in his mouth and on his taste buds, sleek with saliva as the broken down bits slid down his throat with satisfying ease.

Edward still chewing a slice of apple pie decided to start a friendly conversation. " So what was it like in Xing?" He asked making bits of apple fly everywhere. Alphonse made a face at his brother's as usual bad manners. " It was fascinating really and brimming with knowledge! Alkahestry was something else I learned so much about chi and the flow of the dragon..." His voice was full of enthusiasm as he spoke about all his adventures.

Edward just stared entranced as his brother talked on and on about his adventures with a happy smile. A content grin laced on Ed's face as he just watched his brother talk cheerfully. It was nice seeing a smiling face again.

As he was staring it seemed that Alphonse had asked Edward a question. "Well?" Alphonse asked his brother expecting an immediate reply. Realizing he was in a daze, Edward shook his head slightly pushing the jumble of thoughts to the side. "What?" Edward asked tilting his head slightly.

A giggle rumbled in the younger Elric's throat at his brother's uncommon oblivious hearing. "I asked~ what was it like in the west?" Right when Ed was going to respond a ring to a telephone in the nearby hallway interrupted him in mid-sentence. He quickly stood up and insisted Pinako that he can answer it.

:Edward:

The voice on the other line was oddly familiar and sounded slightly panicked. "Hawkeye...?" I said eyes widening. "Ed?" Her voice shook but just barely. "I'm going to ask this as a friend, not as a former State Alchemist and not as a former soldier..." My hands tightened around the receiver as tension kicked in to the mention of the military.

It seems wherever I goes there's no running from the military. Even if its been 3 years since I quit being a State Alchemist or more like stripped since my alchemy is gone their still after my sent. "What is it?" I asked in a indifferent tone trying to cover up the anger that was bubbling to the surface. She seemed hesitant but spoke anyway. "Selim Bradley...has returned to being Hummunculi...or more like acting Im not sure on the details. He has plans to make another Philosophers Stone... Also to make matters worse someone in Xing has been creating Chimeras...using live humans again and are ending them to Amestris. Golden eyes widened.

He grit his teeth seething anger ripping at his insides. "Why do you need my help? I cant use alchemy." His voice was mixed with anger and distress. All feelings that were felt mere seconds ago melted away in a pot of anger boiling in Edward's body. "Ed, Im well aware of that but is that really all you have we need as much help as we can get! Meet at the Eastern Divisions." And with that the line clicked and a monotone buzz rang with unwavering pitch.

I set the phone down back into its holder and let out a long exasperated sigh trudging back to the table. The others in the dining area felt the tension emitting from Edward. "Who called?" Winry asked a little worried. Golden eyes were fixated downwards at my almost finished plate. "Hawkeye..."

Everything went silent for a couple of moments. Now everybody looked downwards. "What did she say...?" Pinako asked looking at his features. "She said...that Selim has returned of being Hummunculi...and that in Xing someone is creating Chimeras...using live humans and are sending them to our conty..." By just repeating it, it added more worry and agitation to my pot of mixed feelings. It felt like darkness haunted my features creating an angry shadow.

"So that's why..." I said standing from the table creating a slight screech across the floor from the pine chair. "I'm going to Eastern Division to meet her..." Before anyone could object Edward went upstairs to pack his clothing for his next trip.

:Alphonse:

I was baffled. Always going on another adventure, putting the burden on himself. Not on my watch. Quickly, I stood from the table heading upstairs towards brother's room. The floorboards creaked under my step, but that didn't stop me.

Pinako and Winry were left downstairs alone waiting for this fiasco to die down. "Should we go hel–" "No Winry they are grown boys I think they'll sort things out." Pinako interrupted inhaling a puff from her pipe and exhaled. "Out on another mission eh...?"

With the turn of my wrist and a meek push the pine door swung gracefully open revealing brother stuffing the last shirt and closing the trunk. "Brother...you just got here..." I whisper walking closer to him.

He turned to look at me with a stern eyes. "Al I know that but the fact is history is going to repeat itself...and I'm going to do everything I've got to prevent that from happening with or without alchemy!" Edward walked right past me letting a slight breeze hover between us.

My brows furrowed in the dark room illuminated by the bright hallway. "I...I...I wanna come with you like old times!" I finally stuttered letting what I wanted to say for the past 3 years. Exploring the vast east was exciting and fun, but not the same without the person you had adventures with almost all your life with. "And...'No' is not an answer!"

A smirk pricked at the tips of Edward's lips. "Did you think I was gonna say 'no'?" For the second time that day Alphonse face lit up with excitement as if a child. He rushed past his brother to go get his luggage and set off for the train station.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

:Narrator:

The train rocked slightly shifting the baggage above in their brass racks. Outside tiny glowing dots speckled the blackened sky, and a cool breeze set through the wind. Edward sat across from his brother snoozing away while Alphonse gazed out the window remembering all the times they had road trains like these through their search for the stone regaining their body/limbs again.

A slight buzz from the overhead speaker signaled that the conductor was going to make an announcement. "Attention Passengers!" He announced joyfully startling some sleeping passengers, except Ed who could sleep through anything. "We will be arriving in East City in about an hour so prepare your things for arrival!"

Al and others stood to put their belongings away as the man instructed them. About to sit down the train car stumbled almost making Al loose his balance. Thinking it was just maybe a dead animal or rubbish from the surrounding area passengers continued on with their business.

The train jerked again and again making the lights flicker on and off as if something was attacking its sides. Then again that was a possibility. People yelped and screamed as the cars tipped to the left almost toppling the train completely. The lights flickered for the last time before the passengers were engulfed in darkness leaving only the moon and stars to give them light.

A deafening screech blared through the train and yellow sparks flew everywhere. The sudden force thrusted everybody forward with bruising impact. Sounds of glass breaking and growls of animals filled the area. Red eyes glowed in the darkness as they came closer and closer, to the Elric Brothers.

"Alphonse what's happening?!" Ed's voice resounded in the darkness as he searched for his little brother. Alphonse held a hand pressed onto his forehead feeling a major head-ache creeping at the back of his head. "Ughh...I don't know but it seems we are being attacked!" Alphonse said who he hadn't realized that he was lying quite close to his older brother.

Suddenly, a robust and scratchy voice broke their conversation. "Elric Brothers..." It said hovering above the two. Both boys looked up. Golden eyes met red slanted ones. Something glinted in the moonlight as if the "man" were raising a weapon. Edward and Al's eyes widened realizing what that weapon was. Claws!

"Chimeras!" Edward yelled fumbling to take a fighting stance. The red glowing eyes stalked closer and closer making the fur covered weapon show its full glory in the moon light. Before Edward could stand up fully the sharpened barb slashed across Edwards right shoulder leaving a deep gash.

Ed hissed in pain and fell next to his brother. " Elric Brothers you are coming with me...Order of our Father!"

...

A/N: Those Elric Brothers getting into a fight every time they ride a train :) Review please! Oh and just a reminder when Ed got cut do you guys consider that gory? Oh well see you in the next Chapter!


End file.
